


Shattered

by Obsessedshipper



Category: Marvel
Genre: Anal Sex, Avengers Tower, M/M, Post CA:CW, Slow Build, Spoilers, needed to work through feelings, they get together eventually
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 08:52:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 15,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6797365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obsessedshipper/pseuds/Obsessedshipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This takes place 6 months after CA:CW. Tony comes to drag Steve out of his depression over Bucky being frozen. After dragging him back to Avengers Tower, they begin to fix their friendship and realize that they never were really meant to be platonic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own these characters. I am trying to work out my feelings from CA:CW. I just want Tony and Steve to be happy together. Why so that so hard to give me? Leave comments and kudos <3

"You know, most people wouldn't believe me even if I took a picture of you right now," He murmured as he entered the room. There was a bed pushed up against the corner, blankets covering a body in fetal position. The walls were peeling paint and there were no windows. The place was almost ready to be torn down. In the corner, he caught sight of a duffel bag, clothes piled near it with a gun and a knife. 

"Go away, Tony," The person on the bed mumbled, rolling away from him. "I don't want to talk to you."

"Come on, Cap." Tony sighed. "You've been out here for six months. Do you realize how much everyone is worried about you?"

"They should forget me. I tore apart the Avengers and now Bucky is frozen." His voice was lifeless, devoid of all emotions. 

"Tore us apart?" Tony snorted. "You think too highly of yourself. They are all back in the tower, waiting for me to come back with you."

"Why do you care? I almost killed you, Tony." Rolling over towards him this time, the older man was able to see how ragged the soldier looked. Eyes were rimmed red, bags underneath them, body looking skinny and malnourished. 

"You loved Bucky and you wanted to protect him. I can't fault you for that." Tony walked over and sat down on the edge of the bed, hearing the springs protest. Reaching out a hand, he put it on the other's ankle. "Everyone is worried about you. If you don't come with me, Coulson is launching a team to come and get you." That wasn't completely true, but what Steve didn't know, wouldn't hurt him. There was a beat of silence as he waited for an answer. 

"Okay," Steve said, in a voice more tentative than Tony had ever heard come from him. Captain America was meant to be their leader, not this broken, fragile, vulnerable man in front of him. 

"Come on then. Get ready." Tony nodded and stood. Walking back to the door, he picked up his own backpack, unzipping it and taking out the Captain America shield. "This belongs to you."

Steve stood from the bed, clad in sweatpants and a tshirt. They hung loosely on him- more loose than anything should ever be on him. He wasn't eating like he should have been, that much was obvious. "Tony..." He trailed off before shaking his head when he caught sight of the shield. "It's not mine."

"It will always belong to you." Tony held it out to him. "Take it."

"I can't." Steve continued to eye the shield cautiously. 

"You can and you will." Tony glared, falling back into their normal, bickering roles with surprising ease. "It's yours. You're Captain America."

"Not anymore." Steve sighed and shook his head again, zipping up the duffel bag of clothes and sliding on a pair of shoes. 

"The American people say otherwise. I say otherwise. Your team says otherwise. Now stop being so fucking stubborn, and take your goddamn shield." Tony hissed out. 

Blue eyes flicked to the elder's brown ones before he nodded once, reaching out and taking the shield, putting it at its rightful place on his back. "Thank you." He spoke softy to Stark. 

"Let's grab a taxi and get to the airport. I fucking hate London traffic," the genius slid on a pair of sunglasses, leading the other out of the door and onto the busy streets.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapters! I promise they will get longer as I go, but right now I'm just trying to update daily! Kudos and comments are much appreciated!!! ❤️

"Steve!" Turning his head to the source of the voice, he was greeted with the sight of his teammates, Natasha at the front, as he stepped off the helicopter. 

"Hey, guys," Cap nodded at them, opening his arms for the hug he expected. Instead, almost too fast for him to see, Tasha's hand whipped through the air, the smack echoing around them. 

"Don't you ever leave us like that again, you asshole." She hissed out before wrapping arms around his waist, a kiss going to his stinging cheek. 

"I won't," he promised, arms going around her shoulders slowly to return the hug, confused expression on his face. Steve shot looks to Clint and Bruce, hoping for an explanation but they just looked fondly on. 

"Always one for an entrance, Nat," Tony drawled from behind, causing him to startle slightly before relaxing. He had forgotten the other was there- speaking to just how safe he felt in the presence of Tony and the others. "Let go of him. We both need food, sex, and sleep. Not necessarily in that order." He smirked, heading into the building. Bruce and Clint followed after him, but Steve stayed behind for a moment with the woman on their team. 

"I'm sorry that I left. I shouldn't have," he apologized softly to her, but Natasha shook her head. 

"Just don't do it again. Or at least let me know where you're going. Or Tony. He was worried sick about you." She linked their arms together. 

"Tony?" Steve repeatedly incredulously, eyebrows rising up on his face. "He was worried about me?"

"How do you think we found you? Tony used some tech thing with Jarvis and as soon as he got your coordinates, he flew out. Between you and me, Steve, he has barely left the lab since you left. He only came out when Pepper made him eat or go to a board meeting." Natasha spoke softly, biting down her lower lip. "They're still just friends. Tony won't get back with Pepper but you know that he isn't able to do any of the business side of Stark Industries, so they have remained close. Sometimes she stays in the tower with us."

Steve hummed lightly, nodding as he processed the new information. "Let's head inside before they come look for us." Nat smiled, tugging him into the tower. They went down the steps from the roof, going to the main floor where the others had gathered. Delicious smells assaulted their senses as they sat down at the long table that connected to the kitchen. 

"What are you boys making?" Natasha asked from her perch on her seat. 

"Sandwiches," Clint grinned at her. The two had always been close and living together has made their relationship even closer. "Frying them in the pan with butter."

"How's Phil?" Steve asked Hawkeye, watching as his eyes got that slightly glassy look on them, love radiating from every pore in his body. 

"He's good. Phil will definitely be happy to hear you're home. Sometimes I swear that you're his actual favorite." Clint pouted playfully before grinning. They all knew Phil and Clint were absolutely head over heels for each other- even if Phil did own every Captain America collectible. "He's coming home next week- I think he's bringing his team here, too. They need to purchase some more safe houses and Tony is helping them with security."

Tony and Bruce were standing off to the side, whispering in quiet tones to each other. The elder perked up when his name was mentioned, going over to sit next to Steve. "Least I could do for the guy who's saved our asses more times than I can count." He shrugged. Clint moved the sandwiches over, sliding them into everyone's individual plates and putting out bags of chips for them to snack on as well. 

Once everyone was seated, Clint and Bruce on the other side of the table, Steve noticed the empty seat. "Where's Thor?" He inquired as they began to eat. 

"He was here a month or so ago, but had to go back for some Asgardian business. He said to say hi to you and he would be back soon. You can SkySkype him one day if you want." Bruce told him in between bites. 

"SkySkype?" The Captain frowned, not knowing the term. 

"It's a video chat system. Normally, it only works in this dimension, but Tony was able to come up with a version that could work in both of our worlds." He explained, smiling at the other. 

"You figured out how to do that?!" Steve turned to Tony, shocked that he was able to do such a thing. But then again, if anyone could figure it out, it would be Stark. 

"Don't look so shocked that I'm not a complete dumbass. Only took a couple nights." Tony brushed it off, but the very tips of his ears had turned red, the only sign of embarrassment at Steve's surprise.

"That's awesome, Tony, really. I never thought that would be possible." He smiled at the other before finishing up his sandwich. Tony merely ducked his head at the praise, unsure of how he should respond to something that made a shiver go up his back with a feeling that should not be present in their platonic friendship. 

Standing up, Steve brought his dirty plates to the dishwasher, feeling Tony follow behind him. "Thanks for the food. I'm just going to go and get some sleep for now." He smiled at the others. Now that his stomach was full, he was hit with a wave of tiredness. 

"Same. I'll see you guys in a couple dozen hours," Tony chuckled and walked out of the kitchen. "Come on, Cap." He called. Steve stopped to squeeze Nat's shoulder with a smile before following Tony's lead. Their bedrooms were on the next floor, across from each other. Steve had always thought that Stark had done it to show that the two were equals, even if Captain America was technically the leader of the Avengers. 

Stopping outside of his room, he opened the door and took a deep breath. The room was exactly how he had left it. Walls were painted a light blue, bed with green sheets, a pile of laundry in the corner, pictures hung up of him with the team and when he was younger. Taking a step inside, he immediately looked up, chuckling when he saw that the glow in the dark stars he had stuck on the ceiling one day were still there. He had been so surprised by the world of today, that he became obsessed with glow in the dark things when he was unfrozen, buying the stupid stars and sticking them all over his ceiling. A soft cough broke through his memories. "You okay?" Tony asked gently, standing in the doorway. Damn, Steve thought, reminding himself to not get too relaxed, even in the Avengers Tower. 

"I will be." He nodded, eyes going to the bed. Suddenly it looked too big, too wide. Steve had been sleeping on a crappy, single bed for months, but at least it was cozy. This one just looked lonely. 

"I'll be right across the hall." Tony reminded him, pointing to his own door. "Just, if you need, whatever...just come in, okay?" He scratched his head, suddenly appearing tired and less sure of himself before giving the Captain a small, genuine smile. "Good night, Steve." 

"Good night, Tony. And thank you. For everything." He returned the smile watching as the other nodded and turned, going into his own room and shutting the door. Steve followed suit, closing his door. Immediately he went to the bathroom, using the toilet and brushing his teeth before taking a quick shower to get the day of traveling off of him. He slid on a pair of gym shorts and flopped into his bed, shifting repeatedly to try and find a comfortable position. After awhile, he resigned himself to just laying there awake, frustrated and exhausted. The bed was too huge, too lonely, and just too much. His mind briefly drifted to going to Tony's room before he shook his head and dismissed the idea. Eventually, hours later, he did drift off to sleep, but that did not mean his rest was without the nightmares that plagued him, night after night.


	3. Chapter 3

Tony entered his bedroom after saying good night to his teammate. Sighing, he leaned against his door and closed his eyes, finally letting his muscles relax from the long trip. "Getting too old for this shit." He muttered and started to strip as he went into the bathroom that was connected to his bedroom. 

After a rushed shower, he changed into plaid sleep pants and a white tshirt. Walking back to his bed, he dropped the towel on the floor and sat down on the brown, linen covered, bed. His eyes were pinned on the forest green ceiling, shifting as he tried to get comfortable. "Jarvis?" He called out. 

"Yes sir?" The lifelike voice asked, echoing through the room. 

"Wake me up when Steve leaves his room." He told the AI, nodding when he got an affirmative from the system. Rolling onto his stomach, he was finally able to drift off into a peaceful sleep. 

***

"Sir. Tony. Captain America is awake." Stark jerked awake, wiping the drool that had dropped onto his pillow. Turning, he looked at the clock. It was four o'clock in the morning- an indecent hour to be awake. Even if Steve had fallen straight to sleep, he would have only slept six hours, and there was no way that was enough after what he had been through. 

"Thank you, Jarvis." He sat up in his bed before standing, yawning as the muscles in his back cracked. "Where are the others?"

"Mister Barton is on the roof with his arrow. Ms Romanov and Mister Banner went to bed an hour ago after watching a movie. Mister Rogers is currently in the kitchen." He told Tony, who thanked him again. Sliding on his slippers, he slipped out of his bedroom and went down to the kitchen. 

Stopping in the large doorframe, he leaned against it. Tony took a moment to watch the Captain as he moved around the kitchen, muscles bunching and flexing under his skin as he put water in a tea kettle. "Tea?" He asked aloud, watching as Steve jumped a little before cursing under his breath. 

"Dammit Tony, warn a guy before you sneak up on him." He turned and grabbed two mugs for them. 

"Can't sleep?" Tony questioned instead of apologizing, moving into the kitchen and sitting on a stool at the breakfast bar. There was a beat of silence before Steve nodded. 

"My mom always made me tea when I had nightmares." A shrill whistle hit the air and he moved the kettle off of the stove. "What kind do you want?"

"Whatever you have is fine," Tony shrugged. He had never been a huge fan of tea, but he didn't mind it either. Steve added chamomile to both their mugs. He placed one in front of Tony and held the other in his hands, blowing the steam away softly. 

"Why are you up?" Steve turned the questioning on the other. 

"I can't sleep for more than a few hours at a time. I was gonna head down to the lab, but Jarvis told me you were here." Stark half lied, taking a sip of the warm liquid. 

"You can go down to the lab if you want. I will probably just try to go back to bed or maybe hit the gym." Steve murmured before swallowing a mouthful of tea. 

"Come down with me. You haven't been in awhile. Pepper made me put a mattress down there when I fell asleep on my desk a few months ago." Steve winced at his words, remembering what Natasha had said about Tony trying to find him and realizing that he probably fell asleep while attempting to locate him. 

"Sure," he agreed, nodding. Tony grinned at the other, following him down into his lab. The room occupied most of the basement, the other part of the basement was used as a gym. As they entered, Steve took in the multiple Iron Man suits, random trinkets strewn about a long table, computers and other complicated technology all around. "Not much has changed." He commented before spying the small, single bed that was shoved against a wall in the corner. 

"Genius never changes." Stark gave him a wicked looking grin before sitting down on the stool in front of the table. "I've been working on some new stuff for Tasha to use for long distance fighting." Steve cleared off an edge of the table, sitting down on it as he sipped from his mug. 

"So I heard that you and Pep haven't made up yet," Steve commented, watching as Tony's jaw clenched before relaxing again. Immediately, a wave of guilt came over him. "Sorry." He mumbled but the other gave him a reassuring smile. 

"It's alright." Tony picked up a screwdriver and another device, tightening some screws on it. "She wanted me to give up being Iron Man. I tried, I did, but I can't be the man she wants me to be. Once everything happened," he gestured around to substitute for explaining the events, "she wanted to get back together, but I couldn't. I'll always love her, but she's never going to be the love of my life. We're still figuring out how to just be friends, but honestly?" He looked up at the Captain, looking slightly uncomfortable. "I'm relieved it's over. I can be who I truly am when I'm here, around you guys, and you get it. With Pep, there was never the ease that should have been there." 

Steve tentatively reached out a hand to squeeze his shoulder. "Then I'm glad that you guys got out of it before it did really bad damage. At least you guys can recover from this." 

Smiling at the touch, Stark turned his gaze down again, grabbing a dagger from the table and holding it up to him. "How does this feel?" Steve took it, testing the weight and balance. 

"Light. Stable. Good for throwing, but needs precision to do some real damage to a person." He handed it back to the other. 

"Nat has been working with Clint. These are made from similar metal as your shield," he explained, placing it back on the table. 

"Bucky loves things like these." It slipped out before Steve could catch it, then paused to change the tense. "Loved, I mean."

"Hey, he's still alive. We'll figure out how to get him back, Steve. Don't worry." Tony reassured him. 

"How did you know what we did to him?" The Captain frowned, confusion evident in his eyes. 

Stark shrugged, brown eyes going up to his. "I may have done some behind the scenes work to make it possible."

"You wanted to kill him. You wanted to turn him in." Steve frowned, placing his empty mug on the table and standing up to begin pacing. "I don't understand, Tony."

"After our fight, I sat down with Tasha and Pepper. She told me that Bucky had mentioned that he didn't want to be around here while he wasn't in control of his actions. I was still upset about him killing my parents, so I thought I would just build something to keep him in the ground forever." Tony admitted. "So I did. Now, I see things differently. He was under mind control from Hydra. Bruce has been working to try and create a serum to help him. I built him a new arm- a better one."

"I thought I would stop seeing him in my dreams, knowing that he's safe now, sleeping until we wake him up. But he still appears." Steve ran a frantic hand through his golden hair. "I don't know what to do, Tony. I can barely think, I can't sleep, the nightmares are constant." 

"Do the nightmares only revolve around Bucky?" He asked softly, eyes on the moving form in front of him. 

"No. My mother, the team, days from the service," Steve sighed before walking to the bed and dropping down on it. Immediately he was hit by the woodsy, musky scent that was Tony's. 

"What helps you sleep?" He questioned, rolling his stool over to the bed Steve was at. 

"I don't know. I feel like I haven't slept since I left. They were bad before, but they've just gotten worse. Now the bed is too big and lonely. I hate it," Steve muttered, shifting on the bed. 

"Move over." Tony immediately demanded, standing up from his stool. 

"Why?" Steve grumbled, but scooted so that he was pressed against the wall, leaving enough room for Tony. 

"Nightmares are not new to me, my dear Captain." He slid onto the bed, pulling the blanket up on them both. It was a tight fit, he could feel the heat radiating from the other as they lay, fabric and skin lightly brushing against each other. "It always helped when Pepper slept over. I guess it's a comfort thing." 

"This is comfortable for you?" Steve questioned, wiggling a little before settling again. 

"More comfortable than it ever was with Pepper." He admitted softly. "Lights off." Tony said aloud and soon the darkness was the only thing surrounding them. "Now go to sleep, Steve."

"I'm never going to be able to fall asleep like this." He ended the sentence with a yawn. 

"Shut up," Tony whispered, no real heat behind the words as his eyes shut. Soon enough, they both drifted off into a peaceful, dreamless sleep. 

***

"I can't believe Tony and Steve are still sleeping!" Natasha commented as her and Clint made pasta for them to eat for lunch. 

"They were really exhausted from the flight. I mean did you see what they looked like when they got off the helicopter?" Clint commented with a shrug.

"Let them sleep." Bruce commented as he entered the kitchen. "They both need it even if I couldn't work in the lab with them in there." He shrugged and sat down. 

"What do you mean?" Natasha frowned. "I thought they were sleeping."

"They are- in the lab. On Tony's bed. Together." Bruce said slowly, explaining it to her. 

"You don't think...." Natasha trailed off raising an eyebrow. Bruce hummed before shrugging, while Clint looked as surprised at Nat. 

"I don't know, but I wouldn't be surprised. We all know how Tony was when Steve was missing. The guy barely strayed from the lab, making Jarvis run algorithms and investigating every lead." Barton pointed out as he dished out pasta into bowls for the three of them. 

"That's true." She agreed as they all went to sit down and eat. "I just hope they work it out."

"They will." Clint said confidently. "And then they can come on double dates with me and Phil!" Natasha and him burst out in laughter, even Bruce joined in with a soft chuckle after a moment.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter four! It's almost time for these two heroes to get together!!!! 
> 
> On another note, I may begin a prequel series for Phil/Clint. Let me know if you'd be interested in it!
> 
> Comments and kudos always appreciated. You keep loving it, and I'll keep writing!

Steve pushed into the touch of someone's hand in his hair, forgetting what such casual touches felt like. Sighing contently, he nuzzles into the other's chest more, pulling the blankets tighter around them. Hearing a low chuckle, he jerked, remembering where he was as his eyes opened. 

Tony's hair was sticking up in every direction, five o'clock shadow more prominent, a fond look in his eyes as he scratched his head. "Settle down, soldier." He teased, smiling at Rogers. A soft smile came over his lips as he let himself fall back into his embrace. 

"What time is it?" Steve yawned, stretching a little. 

"About eight or so. We've been out for damn near fifteen hours. I only woke up a little before you." Tony explained softly, almost whispering. "How are you feeling? Any nightmares?"

"I feel...good. No nightmares." Steve was happy, but also a little confused that Tony's presence could do that to him. Or was it just because he was a warm body in bed with him? He didn't know. "I can't remember the last time I felt safe enough to sleep that long."

"You'll always be safe here- in the Tower and in my bed." It slipped out before Tony could stop it, causing him to grimace as he took a moment to steel for the harsh words Steve would throw his way, probably saying how he didn't want to cuddle together again. But, the genius was surprised by the response from the super soldier. 

"Thank you." Steve said before sitting up in bed. "Hungry? I know how to cook a mean omelette." 

Laughing, Tony nodded, slipping out of bed with him. The two stretched, eyes slowly wandering over the other's body, both subtlety checking each other out. Leading the way up the stairs, Stark immediately went to the coffee maker, turning it on. "You and your coffee," Steve shook his head playfully, getting out ingredients. 

"Not all of us can be a super soldier and wake up awake and with a perfect six pack," Tony shot back as he watched the Keurig fill his mug up. "You want some?"

"I'd love a glass of apple juice," Steve grinned as he began to cook, hearing the other's snort before filling up the glass for him and setting it on the table. 

"Do I smell Steve's omelettes?" Clint dropped down from a vent above them, both of them jumping a little. 

"I told you that you could only use the vents if you snuck up on people that weren't me!" Tony grumbled at Hawkeye who gave him a cheeky grin. 

"My gorgeousness is going to give you a heartattack one day, I know," he giggled, stepping over to watch over Steve's shoulder as he cooked. "Those look good." Rogers sighed softly and pointed at the fridge. 

"Hand me more eggs," he told the archer who let out a whoop of victory, immediately grabbing the carton and handing it to him. "I'll go grab Nat and Bruce." He pecked Steve's cheek in thanks before heading out of the kitchen. 

"You're almost as bad as Coulson." Tony muttered once Clint had left the room. Okay, maybe he was a little jealous that all the other had to do was bat his eyes and kiss Steve's cheek to get whatever he wanted. He hated the little green monster that was coming out. "If that's what you would do for Clint, I can imagine what you would do for me." Tony whispered, low enough that he thought Captain America wouldn't be able to hear. But damn those super soldier powers that allowed him to have heightened hearing. 

"You would find out if you asked," Steve responded, calmly enough. Tony's ears reddened but he shook his head, convinced Steve would do anything for any body on the team. He was no different. Steve was even denser, thinking that there was no way Tony could have meant it in a flirting kind of way. Captain America had been comfortably bisexual since he was twelve, but Tony who fucked any girl he wanted and had it blasted across all news outlets? No. There was no way in his mind that this man could even want another man. He was lucky Tony and him slept together last night- but that's all it would be. Sleep. Two friends helping each other out with nightmares. That's it. 

"Oh god, I've missed those omelettes!" Natasha exclaimed as she walked into the kitchen, the other two members of the team trailing quietly in after her. She effectively broke Steve's thought process. Turning back around to the eggs, he continued to cook, listening to the four talk in the background. Delivering the plates and taking a seat next to Tony, he began to eat, thoughts rolling through his head as he tuned out the other's until Tony touched his arm. 

"Are you okay?" He asked lowly, eyes on the soldier's face with a look of concern. It was rare for Steve not to say anything during a meal. 

"Yeah, I'm great. Just thinking, sorry." He apologized and gave a soft smile. "What do you guys wanna do tonight?" Steve turned to the group with a grin. 

"I would love to watch a movie," Clint commented, looking to the others for approval. "I really want to see a scary movie tonight." Natasha eagerly nodded along as he spoke. 

"I could go for a good movie," Tony agreed with them. The group stood as they picked up plates, Natasha grabbing Steve's because he cooked, and brought them to the dishwasher. Rogers chose to take that moment to stand and go into their living room, taking a seat on the smaller loveseat. Bruce usually sat on the armchair while Clint and Nat preferred to sit on the ground or spread out on the larger couch. Tony and Steve had always sat here- it allowed them to see the door in case someone came in and it gave them both a good view of the television. Tony soon came and took his spot next to him. 

"Mm nice to have things back to normal," he commented softly, feet coming to a rest on the coffee table as he reclined into the seat. 

"Missed me that much?" Steve teased him, turning his head to look at him with a playful smile. 

"You have no idea, Steve. No idea." Tony mumbles softly, a hand reaching out to brush through his golden hair. 

"No more leaving. I'm happy where I am," Steve answered seriously, pushing into the comforting touch. The others walked in, Bruce grabbing his armchair while Clint and Natasha took all the extra blankets and pillows as they snuggled together on the floor. Tony jerked away when the others came in, his hand stopping it's movement in the other's hair, unsure of what to do. In the end, he kept his arm up on the couch, partially wrapped around Steve's shoulders. Innocent and friendly, he told himself, repeating the phrase in his head. 

Clint and Bruce picked the movie- the two of them were the only ones who actively enjoyed horror movies. The others tolerated it. Besides, Phil hated them, so when he was gone, they tended to watch horror movies for the archer. As the credits rolled off the screen and the story began, Steve started to lean into Tony. The team's attention was actively held by the television and honestly he just wanted to feel the other. Tony's arm changed position to wrap fully around his shoulders, pulling him in closer now. At Steve's contented sigh, Natasha looked over, catching sight of the two of them. Immediately, both their cheeks blushed. 

"Here." Natasha threw them a pillow. "Put it in your lap so he can lay down and you'll both be more comfortable." Her focus returned to the screen once more, while Clint and Bruce remained oblivious to others conversations. Taking the pillow, Tony placed it in his lap. Steve raised an eyebrow and Tony rolled his eyes, the two of them having a silent conversation. In the end, they both knew what would happen. Steve's head was soon pillowed in Tony's lap, the others fingers now freely going through his hair, scratching his scalp gently. 

Too fast, Steve found his eyes closed and his breathing deepening. He was caught on the edge of sleep as the movie ended, the others quietly standing and going to their own bed while Tony whispered good night to them and didn't move from his position. 

As soon as the other's left, Tony allowed himself to take in the Captain's appearing to be sleeping form. The smooth, pale white skin, the relaxed brow that frames those perfect blue eyes, charming curve of his brow, high cheekbones, and god those lips! Those kissable, plump, Cupid bow shaped lips that he wanted to kiss and bite until they were a bright red. "You are going to be the death of me." Tony said to the room, speaking softer than he had ever heard before. "My dear, my Steve, if you only knew." At his name, he stretched and rolled over in his arms, turning to be on his back, eyes cracking open to look up at Stark. 

"Don't die." Steve's lips gave him a contented little smile, an intimate one, only for the two of them. Tony couldn't help himself. Before he could even stop himself, he had leaned down and pressed his lips to the other in a soft, chaste kiss. As soon as he realized it, he pulled away despite the whimper that it caused Steve to let out. 

"I shouldn't have done that." Tony said as he took a breath. Captain America was not into men! And he certainly wasn't into forty three year old guys who tried to kill him and his best friend! Steve deserved better than his craziness. He deserved a life with someone he loved. 

"No. You shouldn't have." Steve's voice was clipped as he agreed with Tony. The man he was falling for had kissed him and then said it was a mistake. A mistake! Rejection made bile want to rise up from his belly, causing him to start to sit up and pull away from the other. 

Suddenly, the Avengers alarm filled the building, causing them both to jump away from each other. "Fuck!" Tony cursed, standing up. "We...we are going to talk about this, Steve!"

"No, we aren't." Steve hissed back. "I'll grab Nat and Clint and meet you at the helicopter pad. You get Bruce from the lab." Sliding immediately into the Captain America persona, he didn't let Tony get in another word. Turning on his heel he left the other, sprinting to his room to put on his suit, grab his shield, and bring the others to the roof. They had a world to save and that was more important than broken hearts.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Steve is in the hospital! And Tony is not happy with how they left things. What happens when Steve wakes up? Read to find out!!!
> 
> Also, this fanfic is FAR from over so don't expect this happy ending to last forever.

"You dumb, dumb, dumb, stubborn, motherfucking man," Tony hissed as his hand slipped into Steve's unconscious one. They were in one of Tony's medical facilities, and Steve was about to go into surgery. Captain America had shoved Iron Man out of the way when the huge lizard like creature's tail was about to hit him, flinging him into a sharp pipe and impaling it through his center. 

"Sir, you're not allowed to come in the surgery room," one of the nurses told him. "You need to let the doctors focus and do their job."

"I created this place! You can't kick me the fuck out! That's my-" Tony's rant got cut off by the rest of the team bursting in. 

"Tony! Tony! It's okay," Natasha came over and wrapped an arm around his waist, pulling him towards the group. 

"Let the doctors do what they need to." Clint added, coming to wrap around his other side. Bruce silently came over and laid a hand on his shoulder, giving support as best he knew how as he nodded to the nurse that they would keep him in place. 

"He shouldn't have pushed me out of the way!" Tony sniffles, wiping his watery eyes. He was not going to cry in front of them! "I could have taken it. The suit would have kept the pipe from hitting me."

"I know, but that's Steve," Natasha and Clint led him to the waiting room where there were chairs to sit on. "He will be fine."

"But what if he isn't?!" Tony groaned, taking a seat in between the two while Bruce chose to lean against the wall. "He'll always remember that I kissed him and then said it was a mistake."

"Oh, honey," Clint sighed and rubbed his back. "You two will be fine. Steve will pull through. The serum that is in his system won't let him die. He's a super soldier, Tony."

"But the pole could have hit an artery and he could bleed out before he heals!" Tony wailed, leaning heavily on Natasha. "I just got him back. I don't want to lose him."

"You won't. None of us are going to lose him again." Nat promised, holding him close. Bruce nodded along in silence with the others. With a soft whimper, they settled in for a long wait. 

***

It was five hours later when the doctor entered the waiting room. "Mister Stark?" He asked as he came over. "Mister Rogers is out of surgery. There were some complications, but he pulled through. We are keeping him medically sedated right now." Tony shot to his feet. 

"Can I see him? Please. I have to know he's okay." Tony begged, eyes pleading the doctor to let him through. 

"Only one person at a time until he's awake." The doctor agreed, nodding his head. "I'll take you with me now." Tony turned to the team, hugging them each before allowing himself to be led down the long, white hallway to a private room in the back. It was the largest room available, since Tony funded the hospital the Avengers got the best care. 

Stepping into the room sucked all the air from his lungs. Steve looked so small in the hospital bed, wires attached to him to monitor his heart rate, a mask on his face to make breathing easier. The gown made his skin look even paler than normal. "Shit," Tony said softly, walking over to the bed. Taking a seat next to him, he took his hand into one of his again, listening to the doctor as he explained that one of Steve's arteries did in fact get nicked, but they were able to close it soon enough. The super soldier would be awake in a few hours once the sedation wore off. 

As he watched the doctor walk out, he cupped Steve's face, thumb stroking his cheek. "I'm so sorry." He whispered softly. Leaning in, he kissed the man's forehead before drawing away, intending to go grab Natasha or Clint so they could come and see their leader when the hand in his squeezed gently. 

"Stay," Steve croaked out, eyes fluttering open as he looked at him. "Please."

"Of course, baby," the endearment slipped from his lips as he looked down into the sleepy blue eyes. "Go to sleep."

"Mmkay." Steve's eyes slid closed again as he fell back into a deep sleep. Not letting go of his hand, Tony sat down, determined not to move until Steve woke up. 

***

Steve remembered pushing Tony out of the way when the lizard tail had swung their way. He didn't know if the suit would take being thrown into something and he was a super soldier, so he thought for sure he would be fine. What he didn't count on, was the pipe going through his center. "Fuck," he cursed when the pain shot through him. 

After that, things got fuzzy and hard to recall. There was Tony cradling him in his arms, flashes of surgery, and telling the man to stay when he woke up. Or at least, he thought it was real, but it could have easily been something his drug-induced mind had dreamed up. 

Opening his eyes now, he could feel Tony's hand in his, and see his form lounging in a chair next to him, papers in his lap that looked boring and legal. "Tony." He rasped out, voice feeling sore and scratchy. Immediately, his brown eyes flicked to him, squeezing his hand before reaching over and grabbing a glass of water. 

"Drink." He told Rogers, smiling when he moved the mask aside to obey him. Steve drank the glass greedily, Tony pouring him another that he sipped softly. "How are you feeling?"

Steve slowly catalogued his body, shifting a little on the bed. "Sore and uncomfortable." He frowned as he looked around. "I hate hospitals."

"I'll bring you to the tower as soon as the doctor declares you well enough for it." Tony told him softly. Steve looked down, sighing gently. "What's wrong?"

"Why are you caring for me, Tony? Because you feel bad I got hurt for you? Or because of the kiss? I get it, Tony. You're not gay or whatever. It was a mistake and you regret it." Steve told him, shrugging his shoulders, trying not to sound as broken hearted as he felt. "You can go. I'll be fine."

Tony felt a whirlwind of emotions go through him. "I'm not gay?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. "You're right, I'm not. I've been bisexual since I was in college, Steve. You're the one who's straight! I only said I shouldn't have done that because you didn't want it!" 

"I've been into guys since the first time Bucky and I had a jerk off session when we were fifteen," Steve looked up at Tony. "Oh my fucking god, why haven't we talked about this yet?" He groaned, head falling back to look up at the ceiling. "We're such idiots." 

Taking a moment to process the information, Tony swallowed. Steve was into men. Tony was into men. Steve liked Tony. Tony liked Steve. Moving in, he ducked his head down, gently pressing his forehead against Steve's, who's eyes went to him in surprise. "I don't regret our kiss. I only wish it was a better first kiss for both of us." He said softly before leaning in slowly, giving the other plenty of time to move away. Their lips touched tenderly like before, but this time Steve let out a soft sigh which Tony took advantage of, parting his lips with his skillful tongue and sweeping inside. Steve's tongue fought with his, a battle of love and dominance, that ultimately lead to them both moaning and ended when the monitor warned that Steve's heart rate was getting too high. Chuckling, Tony pulled away, eyes on Steve's reddened face and plump, beautiful lips. 

"Well, then," Steve grinned up at him. "I totally approve of that." Laughing louder, Tony kissed him quickly again. Fisting his hands in Tony's tshirt, he pulled him into the bed, taking off the mask and settling sprawled out on top of him. Stark's hand soon found their way to his hair, running fingers through them gently. 

"I'm still mad at you for pushing me out of the way," he mumbled, making Steve snort into his shoulder. 

"I'd do it again in a second." He shrugged. "We're the Avengers. One of us is bound to end up in a hospital at least once a month. It was just my turn this time."

"Let's try not to have this happen again." Tony tried to reason, but Steve just gave a noncommittal hum, closing his eyes again. 

"Go to sleep. When we wake up, I'm breaking out of here, with or without your help." Steve smiled as his eyes slid closed after he delivered his threat. 

"Yes, dear," Tony agreed fondly, relaxing now that he had Steve pressed against him, where he was meant to be. Pressing a kiss to his hair, he allowed himself to follow suit, falling asleep with Steve in his arms. 

***

"Awww, look they made up!" Nat cooed as they stepped in the doorway of Steve's room. The two superheroes were still wrapped around each other, snoring softly. 

"Of course they did." Clint grinned as he watched them. 

"They'll be good for each other," Bruce agreed quietly, the corner of his lips quirked up in a fond smile as he looked at them. 

"What a publicity shitstorm," Phil commented from behind them, making them all turn around in surprise. Clint squeals hit a new level and the agent soon had his hands full of a squirming archer. Laughing softly, he held him close, returning his kisses as the two spoke in soft tones. 

"We need significant others, big guy. I'm getting sick of being the only single ones." Nat commented, leaning into Bruce. "You need to get that Parker boy."

"I'll go get him when you go after Fury." Banner shot back, grinning at Natasha's indignant squawk. And just like that, they knew everything would be okay.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sexy times!!! And a little bit of feelings cause I loves them so much! :D

Steve was going to kill Tony. They had gotten back from the hospital a week ago and Tony had been treating him like he was glass. Of course he loved that Tony was pampering him but if he had to hear Tony ask him one more time if he needed help with something, he was going to lose it. He knew the doctor had told him he would be fine if he only used easy exercise, but Steve felt fine- completely, one hundred percent, normal. 

So what was Steve doing? He had snuck into the basement to work out after a week of being laid up in bed. Once he was stretched, he started work on the punching bag, pouncing on his feet and moving rapidly until he was sweating through his tshirt. 

And of course that was the moment his very protective...friend? Boyfriend? Partner? He didn't know. They hadn't had the talk of defining the relationship, hell, Tony has barely touched him since they got back and it was making him go crazy. Anyway, thats when Tony came in. "You're only supposed to do light exercise."

"I feel fine, Tony." Steve sighed, going over to his water bottle and taking a swig. "I'm completely recovered. You're worrying too much, babe. Want to spar?"

"You shouldn't be sparring." Tony grumbled at him. 

"I could always go find Clint and see if he will do it with me." Steve grinned when Tony immediately made an annoyed noise. He found it so amusing that Tony remained jealous of the archer. 

"Fine," he hissed out, going to the mats at the other side of the gym. Steve took a moment to take a deep breath before walking over. Tony had stripped off his tshirt and Steve decided to follow suit, both of them sending looks of longing to the other. That was it! Steve was through with this bullshit!

"Ready?" He asked the other man, dropping into a fighting stance. 

"Born ready, Cap." Tony answered with a saucy wink that made the other grin wickedly. Immediately, they began to circle each other, looking for weak spots to use. This would be a new memory of them fighting, hopefully replacing the past one. 

Steve knew that the other was more of a defensive fighter so he took the first step towards him, throwing a wide punch that Tony blocked easily before lifting up his leg for a swift kick. Tony caught it with surprising ease, tugging on his leg and getting him off balance. Using the momentum to his advantage, Steve rolled them to the floor, making it so he was straddling Tony. "You've been practicing." He commented, a little breathless as he looked down at the human. 

"I had a lot of time on my hands," Tony grinned, hands moving up to grip his hips gently. 

"Seems like you have something else in your hands now." Steve rolled his hips playfully against his, giving a victorious grin when Stark let out a cut off moan. 

"Steve." Tony warned, biting his lip in an effort of restraint. "The doctor said only light exercise." 

Snorting, Steve rolled them over so his back was the one against the mats now. "Fine. Then you do all of the work while I enjoy. You just talked yourself out of the best blowjob of your life."

Laughing softly, Tony moved down to press their lips together. "Who knew Captain America had such a dirty mouth?"

"There are lots of things you don't know about me." Steve nipped after his lips. "But I swear to god if you don't get me off in the next few minutes, I am going to need a really long shower to take care of this." He thrusted his hips up, drawing attention to the bulge his half hard cock made in his sweatpants. 

"Naughty," Tony whispered in his ear, grinning at the shiver it sent down the soldier's spine. Fingers moved up his sweaty skin, thankful that they had taken off shirts beforehand. His thumbnail caught on Steve's nipple, making him hiss. "Sensitive?" He asked, watching Steve's face blush brightly as he shook his head. "Liar." Ducking his head down, he began to bite down on his jaw, delighting in each moan it drew from the man underneath him. 

"Marking me up, Stark?" Steve asked breathlessly, eyes dilating as he looked up at him. 

"Just making sure you know you're mine." Tony answered In a voice not nearly as affected as Roger's. He sucked a particularly large part of his skin right above his collarbone. 

"Tonyyyyy," Steve's hips bucked up as his head fell back against the mat. "That won't be covered by the suit."

"I know." He smirked and moved lower down his body, taking his time as he made the soldier fall apart beneath him. Tony's tongue trailed down his neck to his right nipple, sucking on it gently. Hands immediately wrapped in his hair, Steve's back arching off of the mat with a wild moan. 

"T...Tony..." He panted out, eyes rolling back in his head before closing. "Touch me, baby, please." He whined. 

"I am touching you," Tony grinned, biting down gently on the pointed nipple, loving the whimper that Steve let out as he squirmed. 

"Touch my cock!" Steve nearly shouted, getting up on his elbows to look down at his to be lover. "Come on, Tony, please."

"You know what I think would be really sexy?" He asked, voice much lower than Steve had ever heard before, sounding more and more like a growl. "To make Captain America cream his pants."

Steve shuddered at the pleasure that went through him, dropping back down to the mat. Who knew he had such a thing for dirty talk? Although, everything about Tony was sexy to him, this was just icing on the cake. He gave himself over to the sensations, letting his hips thrust up against Tony's hand when it cupped him through his sweatpants. Steve hadn't worn underwear for years and the fabric rubbed deliciously against his hardened length, precum freely spurting and causing a small stain to begin to show. 

"Please." He nodded, stretching his arms above his head to let Tony see all that was his. "Remind me who I belong to." His eyes were half lidded, desire and lust obvious as they looked at each other. 

"Always." Tony whispered intimately, arching up to crash their lips together. This was nothing like their previous kisses of dominance and playfulness. Instead, it was raw need and desperation, Steve's tongue letting Tony control the pace and following him, moans working from the throats of both of them. Biting at his lip, Tony swallowed every noise the soldier gave, his hand squeezing him harder through his sweatpants. 

"C...close...Tony..." Steve warned, hands moving to clutch at his shoulders, fingernails digging into the skin there. Tony took a chance and pulled away from his lips, moving his own to his ear, growling softly. 

"Come for me like a good boy, Stevie." Feeling him suddenly tense in his arms, Tony was ready to pull away and apologize when Steve trembled in his arms, moaning his name loudly as the wet spot suddenly grew under his hand. He continued to rub him gently, helping him ride out the orgasm with a last shiver before settling in his arms, panting loudly. 

"Well, fuck," Steve grinned, lazy and sated. "I totally lied. You did not talk yourself out of a blow job at all after that."

Laughing softly, he sat up, pulling him into his arms. "Mm good boy does it for you, huh?" Tony grinned, leaning in to kiss him. 

"That was as much of a surprise to you as it was to me." Steve admitted, leaning his head on his shoulder. "Does that bother you?"

"Of course not, baby. I wouldn't have done it if it had." He kisses his head, reaching down to wrap their fingers together. "It was really hot when you just lost it. Sexiest thing I've ever seen."

"Liar." Steve grinned and nuzzles his jaw, sighing contentedly. "I like being yours."

"I like having you as mine. I really like that bruise on your neck, though." Tony's other hand came up to tilt his chin, showing off the spectacularly purple bruise he had created, thumb gently pressing down until Steve flinched. "Now everyone will know."

Steve pecked his lips. "They already knew." He squeezed their conjoined hands. "Come on. I need a shower and if you're lucky, I'll let you join me." He stood up, waiting for Tony to do the same before heading towards the stairs.

"Darling," Tony drawled, a twinkle in his eyes, "I am always lucky." He slapped Steve's ass lightly, laughing at the squeak he let out and filing that away for future use.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy the smut and feelings while they last....this may be the last happy chapter for a while!

Steve entered Tony's room, where they had been sleeping since they had come home. "How are you feeling?" The older man asked, reaching out to wrap an arm around him gently. 

"Wonderful," Steve grinned, leaning in to kiss his cheek. "Sticky, though." His nose crinkled as he felt the flaky mess in his pants when he shifted. Chuckling softly, Tony pulled away from him and went to the shower, turning it on. 

"I can help with that." He bent over, stripping off his sweatpants. "Come join me." Tony stepped into the shower. 

"I thought you were supposed to be joining me." Steve chuckled, taking off his own pants and getting into the shower, closing the door. One of the best things of sleeping in Tony's room, was being able to use his shower. It had multiple shower heads falling down on them that made it feel like a light massage. "God, I love this shower." He groaned lowly. 

"I feel like I should be jealous of the noises you make while we're in the shower." Tony teased, wrapping arms around his waist. "Let me wash your hair?" He asked gently. 

"Afterwards." Steve turned in his embrace, pushing Tony against the wall firmly. 

"Baby, you don't have to-" Tony started as he watched Steve sink to his knees. 

"But I want to." He cut the other off, pouting up at him. Water clinging to his eyelashes as his blue eyes begged. "Please? Let me be your good boy." Steve watched as Tony's brown eyes darkened with arousal, knowing he had won. Fingers wound his way into his wet, golden locks, not forcing or guiding, just resting there, a solid, grounded weight. 

Steve pressed a soft kiss to Tony's surprising six pack. His head moved to the side, teeth digging in where Tony's hipbone jutted out to create a bruise as the genius moaned. Moving lower, he was finally able to look directly at Tony's mostly hard cock. It was long and thick, curving just a little to the left that Steve knew would feel so good inside of him. The patch of dark brown pubic hair above his length made him whine, he had always loved hairy men. Rogers took one of his low hanging balls into his mouth, rolling it gently as his tongue licked the rough skin. 

"Steve." Tony croaked out, watching him with an almost surprised expression- not knowing how he got so lucky as to have this man on his knees in front of him. His head turned, nuzzling the base of the other's hardened cock, tongue coming out to place soft kitten licks along it. Finally, Steve took the head of him into his mouth, making him moan at the wet, hot heat. 

Steve tongued at the slit, tasting the salty, delicious precum there. One of his hands fisted the bottom part, head starting to bob down lower when Tony began to talk. "God, look how gorgeous you are on your knees for me. So beautiful. You like being there don't you?" Steve moaned around his length in agreement. "Such a good boy for me, made to be used by me." A shiver went down Steve's back, pulling his lips off of Tony with a groan. 

"Do it. Use me." Steve panted up at him. "P...please. I want to feel you lose control." Tony's hand moved to cup his cheek gently, thumb stroking his bottom lip. Steve sucked at the appendage, leaving Tony in awe once again at how....perfectly submissive he was when it came to sexual situations. And Tony felt himself falling in love with Steve all over again. 

"You pinch my thigh if you need a breath or I get too rough, alright?" Tony asked, watching Steve whimper and nod eagerly. "Good boy. Now open your mouth for me." Immediately, it popped open, hazy blue eyes looking up at the older man. Slowly, Tony fed Steve his cock, stopping when he hit the back of his throat and withdrawing before slowly thrusting in again. He set a steady rhythm, watching as Steve's ocean eyes welled with tears when he got rougher, face turning red, and saliva dripping down his chin. It was without a doubt one of the most beautiful things he had ever seen. 

"Baby, I'm getting close." Tony warned him when he could feel a telltale warmth go up his spine. "You gonna swallow for me?" He asked, breathlessly grinning at the sound of approval that came from Steve followed by a moan. As his pleasure increased, his eyes threatened to close but he kept them open, enraptured by the sight in front of him, not wanting the moment to end. But after a few rough thrusts, feeling Steve's throat choke and tighten around him, he came with a hoarse shout, spilling down the other's throat. Steve swallowed the salty come eagerly, continuing to suck lightly before the softened length slipped from his mouth. 

Tony took a moment to breathe, Steve's head leaning against his hip, taking a moment to get his breath back as well. Once he had recovered, Tony reached down, grabbing Steve by his arms and pulling him up, turning him and pressing him against the wall. With just a few pumps of his hand on Steve's hardened length, he came with a whimper of Tony's name, trembling in his arms again. "Beautiful." He whispered in his ear, grinning at the way it made his lover blush. Tony held him close, supporting most of his weight with ease before kissing his head and pulling away a little. "Gonna wash your hair, sweetheart." 

Humming in acknowledgement, Steve's eyes closed and he leaned against the wall, post orgasmic bliss obviously allowing him to relax more than ever before. Squeezing shampoo into his hand, Tony moved back, massaging the liquid into Steve's scalp, loving the moan it made him let out. "Like it when you call me sweetheart." Steve mumbled, pushing into his touch more. Apparently post orgasm Steve was also no filter Steve, which made Tony chuckle softly. 

"'Cause you're sweet as pie and you have my heart." Tony kisses his shoulder which made him smile tenderly, allowing Tony to wash both of them and bring them out of the shower, collapsing on the bed together. The elder laid on his back, Steve sprawled out on top of him. Tony was beginning to think it was Steve's favorite position to be in. "Can I ask you something?" He asked softly, running his fingers through Steve's still damp hair. 

"Of course." The other nodded into his chest, coming out of his haze. "Whatever you want, Tony."

"Did you love Bucky?" He asked softly, feeling Steve tense in his arms. Sighing softly, he stopped moving his fingers, giving Steve a moment to think. 

After the beat of silence, Steve shifted so he was able to look Tony in the face. "Yes. I still love him. But I've never been in love with him. Buck and I, we were never more than, what you call today, friends with benefits. We never had real intercourse. I fooled around with a few other guys in the army, but just a handjob here or there. Then I had a thing for Peggy, but before we could explore that, I was iced and I've been a little busy since then." He gave a wry smile. 

"So you've never...?" Tony asked, surprise evident in his face. 

"Male or female. Although, I would really like you to rectify that one day." He slid fingers down Tony's chest, tracing over the scar there from the arc reactor. "If you wanted to."

"Of course I do, Steve. That's not even a question." Tony caught his hand, raising the fingers to his lips for a kiss. "Do you want to top for your first time?"

Steve hummed as he thought for a moment before shaking his head. "Maybe in the future, but with you, it's different. Different than with anyone else. I used to always be on my guard, even with Buck, but you...I know I'm safe. I know I can truly relax and you'll take care of me."

"I'll always take care of you, Stevie. Always." Tony promised, drawing him in for a tender press of their lips together. "I love you." It fell off of his lips before he could even think of it. He expected Steve to tense and to have to apologize, but he was surprised to find the other nuzzling his jaw, pressing close like he could crawl under Tony's skin if he tried hard enough. 

"I love you too, Tony." He yawned into his neck, eyes drifting closed. "I don't know about you, but I've had two fucking awesome orgasms and I'm ready for a nap."

"Jarvis, wake us for dinner please." He called out, hearing an affirmative from the AI and settling the blankets around Steve and himself. "Sweet dreams, darling."

"You too," Steve mumbles against his skin, breathing soon evening out as he drifted off. Tony followed his lead, eyes closing as he fell asleep, the love of his life in his arms.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let the troubles begin....

"Sirs, the others are making stew for dinner if you would like to join them." Jarvis's voice brought Steve to full consciousness, having been a light sleeper ever since he became a soldier. 

"Thank you, Jarvis." He responded softly. Opening his eyes, he looked at Tony, a content smile on his face. Even asleep the man was beautiful. The usually always furrowed brow was relaxed and the corner of his lips were quirked up in a soft smile. Unable to help himself, Steve reached out, gently running an index finger over the planes of his face. 

"Mm that's a nice wake up," Tony commented, voice gravelly with sleep as he blinked his eyes open with a yawn. "Good morning, sweetheart."

"Morning, baby." Steve greeted him, leaning in for a soft kiss. "Although, it's nighttime. Jarvis says the other's are making dinner."

"Whenever I wake up, it's good morning," Tony grinned and stretched in the bed, Steve's eyes wandering down to his ripped torso, making him chuckle. "See something you like?"

"You know I do," Steve grinned, sliding out of the bed. He moved to the dresser where he had placed some of his clothes when he got back from the hospital the week before. Taking out a pair of sweatpants, he pulled them on, throwing Tony a pair as well. "Get dressed, you indecent man." He teased. 

Chuckling, he pulled on the pants, stepping over to his partner and wrapping arms around his waist. Pressing a kiss to his shoulder, Tony smiled. "You look beautiful, sweetheart." He meant it, too. Steve's hair was still wildly sticking up in every direction, body warm and still relaxed. 

The blush came upon Steve's cheeks quickly, ducking his head to hide it. "Tonyyyy." He whined. 

"Stevie." Tony lifted his face up for a sweet kiss. "You say thank you when I compliment you and you believe it, okay?"

"Thank you, Tony." Steve nodded his head before nuzzling into his neck. "What are we gonna do about the others?"

"Whatever you want. I'm not gonna push our relationship and make you come out about it before you're ready." He murmured softly, as much as he would like to be able to pull Steve into his lap whenever he wanted. 

"They already know about that. I'm just worried they won't see me as their leader if, you know, they see how I act with you." Steve admitted. 

"Hey, look at Clint. When it comes to Coulson, he would get on his knees anywhere, hell when he's having a bad day, he kneels at Coulson's feet while he gets fed. Does any of that affect his archery? His stubbornness in the field? No. We can be who we are, Steve. I'm not ashamed of it." Tony explained gently. "But I'll do whatever you want."

Steve swallowed the lump in his throat before speaking. "I want you to treat me like how you want to. I want to be open about it here. And I know as long as you're there, I'll be safe." 

"Absolutely." Tony kissed his temple before locking their fingers together. "Let's go eat, pumpkin." He lead the way out of the bedroom and down onto the main floor where everyone was gathered in the kitchen. Clint and Coulson were standing by the stew, Clint stirring while Coulson wrapped arms around him from behind, whispering softly in his ear. Natasha and Bruce sat at the breakfast bar together, speaking about an upcoming mission. Their eyes flicked to Tony and Steve when they came in, but besides that, no one said anything, allowing him to let out a sigh of relief. 

"What does everyone want for drinks?" Steve asked, squeezing Tony's hand before letting go and heading to the fridge, opening it and grabbing what everyone wanted. 

"Steve." Phil said, looking over at him. "You look like you're back in perfect health."

"There are some benefits to the serum." Steve laughed and nodded. 

"I agree with that." Tony grinned deviously, giving the soldier's ass a playful smack at grinning at the noise he let out. Coulson snorted and shook his head, amused. 

"Younger men." He chuckled, shaking his head. "Way to join the club, Stark."

"Why, thank you." Tony grinned and wrapped an arm around his waist, pulling Steve in close to kiss his jaw. 

"None of that." Clint admonished them with a grin as he brought the stew pot to the long dining room table. "It's time to eat." He started filling up bowls as everyone took their seats around the table. 

As everyone began to dig in, Tony looked at the team. "So, I was in contact with Peter earlier." He watched Bruce tense while the other's curiously looked at him. "He just finished up his last year at college, so I offered him a job at Stark Industries. I thought we could discuss moving him into the tower."

"It would be good for team bonding." Steve spoke up, nodding in approval at Tony's suggestion. The other members of the team began to nod along, discussing what room they could put him in. "What do you think?" Steve nudged Bruce softly when he didn't immediately agree with everyone else. 

"It would be nice to have someone new in the lab." Bruce nodded tightly. Natasha reached over and squeezed his hand in quiet support. 

"Awesome!" Tony grinned. "I'll give him a call and extend the invitation." The rest of the meal went normal, loud and full of laughter. Eventually, the party moved to the living room, everyone in their usual spots. But this time, Tony pulled Steve into his lap, smiling when the other turned to him for a soft kiss. 

"So lucky to have you, Stevie." He murmured, smiling when the other blushed before laying his head on his shoulder. 

"Anyone have any missions coming up?" Coulson asked, ever the agent, even when they were all just relaxing. 

"I'm leaving next week to go to a SHIELD facility to check out some weird lab stuff that's going on." Bruce commented. 

"We're going out in a few days to Paris." Clint looked adoringly up at Phil. "For a mission and a vacation."

"Fury has me coming in tomorrow." Nat shrugged, looking at her nails, appearing disinterested, but they all knew she was anything but. 

"I just got cleared for active duty but I haven't been contacted yet." Steve shrugged, leaning back into Tony's arms. 

"We might have the tower to ourselves for a bit." Tony nipped at his neck, loving the way it made the other shiver. 

"And on that note, I'm going to take my wonderful boyfriend to bed." Phil patted Clint's ass gently to make him stand up from the sprawled out position on his lap. Immediately, he stood up, Coulson following him. "Good night, guys!" He waved over his shoulder and they all echoed his words. 

"I think we will follow suit," Steve stood, holding out a hand to Tony. "It's been a long day." 

"Just keep the noise down." Natasha grinned and waved good night to her. 

"Never." Tony grinned wickedly, hand dropping down to squeeze Steve's bottom, laughing at the high pitched squeak he let out. The two of them walked out to the elevator, going up to their floor and entering Tony's bedroom. "I want to do a new rule."

"And what would that be?" Steve asked, a blonde eyebrow arching up curiously. 

"When we are in here, no clothes. I want to be able to see you." Tony's eyes travelled down his body, heat evident in them. 

"That sounds reasonable." Steve grinned and nodded. They both stripped out of the sweatpants and went about their bedroom routines, brushing their teeth and going to the bathroom. Steve checked his phone plugged into the wall, he usually only checked it once a day when he was in the tower. "Fuck." He cursed lowly when he saw the message from Fury. "Tony?" He called into the bathroom. 

"Yeah?" Tony asked, coming to lean against the doorway to look at him, towel in his hand as he dried his hands off. "What's wrong, babe?" He asked, once he saw the upset expression on Steve's face. 

"Fury is sending a jet to the tower at 8am tomorrow. I'm supposed to be going to India. There's a deal going down that we need to intercept. It might get nasty." Steve explained softly. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry baby." Tony walked over to him and cupped his cheeks softly, giving him a tender kiss. "We're Avengers. This is our job. It's what we do. This won't be the first time that it'll happen, sweetheart. When you're done, we could always go on vacation together, just the two of us." 

"Fury would never clear that," Steve mumbled, shaking his head as he leaned into Tony. 

"You let me worry about that." He smirked a little, pulling him in close. "Come on. Let's get into bed and get a good night's sleep." Tony coaxed him into the bed, sliding behind him and being the big spoon. "I love you so much."

"I love you too," Steve relaxed into his arms, eyes closing. Tony told Jarvis to wake them at seven before they both fell asleep. 

***

"It's seven o'clock, sirs! Rise and shine!" Jarvis's voice woke them, making Tony groan. Steve sighed and rolled over to look at him. 

"You don't have to get up with me." He told Tony, leaning in to kiss him. 

"I want to see you off. We won't have contact until your mission is over." Tony murmured. "Go shower and I'll make you a shake." 

By the time eight o'clock rolled around, Steve was freshly showered and in his suit, shield at his back, bag in his hand and shake in his other. They were standing on the roof, the jet waiting for him to get on. "I love you. Now go be Captain America and be safe. I'll be here when you get home, Stevie."

"I love you too." Tony pulled him in for a hard kiss, one that would always be seared into his memory. "I'll see you soon."

"Be safe!" Tony called out again as he walked onto the jet, waving goodbye as it took off. Steve sighed and stood by the window, watching until he couldn't see Tony anymore.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay! I hope it's worth the wait

Steve hated India. Too many people, too many problems, and too many things to do. It had barely been forty eight hours from when they had landed, and he had already been shot, twice, in the shoulder. The bullets had been dug out and the wound stitched up. It would remain sore for a few days but the serum would help it heal quickly. 

"Goddammit," Steve growled as he stood in his hotel room, monitors showing that the Hydra agents had completed the deal despite their attempts at interception. He didn't want to go home without completing this mission. So, instead of standing down like he was told, he jumped out of his hotel window, running across multiple rooftops before landing on the street in front of the Hydra agents. 

"Hello, snakes." He greeted them with a wicked grin. Immediately, guns were drawn and he took out his shield, deflecting the bullets. Throwing the shield, it hit one, dropping him. The other two ran at him now that their weapons had run out of bullets, and after some quick hand to hand combat, they were down on the ground. Steve picked up the suitcase that he needed to keep safe and stood, a satisfied smile on his face. He intended to walk away from the site and go back to where SHIELD was station but heard a shout. 

"Please, help my son!" A woman screamed with a heavy Indian accent. "One of the bullets hit him!" Icy cold fear hit Steve as he followed the woman to her son. Dropping to his knees, he sighed in relief when he saw it was a small clip on the arm and the boy was in his late teens, not that it stopped him from crying. 

"He'll be fine." He murmured softly and took her soon to a sink, cleaning it with water before bandaging it. "Just keep it clean and let it heal." Steve sighed, feeling weak as possible what ifs filled his mind. "I have to...I have to go. Thank you!" He called before running out of the house with the suitcase. Steve came to the SHIELD hotel room and threw the suitcase on the bed, immediately going to the bathroom. His knees hit the floor as he began to retch, opening the toilet just in time. 

Steve laid there for what seemed like forever, emptying his stomach contents completely. Finally, he leaned back, a cold sweat all over his body. Standing up, he flushed the toilet and brushed his teeth. He grabbed the suitcase and took it to the other SHIELD agent's room, handing it to him. "Get me home. Now." He demanded, coming off as a strong, annoyed leader. It was the mask that came with being Captain America. Within forty five minutes, he was getting a message of thanks from Fury and on his way back to America. Back to Tony. 

***

He hated being alone in the Tower. Everyone was gone on missions and he was constantly reminded that he was the only one in the Tower when only silence greeted him. So Tony did what he did best. He stayed in the lab downstairs, building new equipment, making old devices better. 

Tony had fallen into a thirteen hour sleep after being up for more than two days and was woken by Jarvis's voice. "Sir! Mister Roger's plane will be landing in five minutes!" Scrambling out of bed, he put on a pair of sweatpants and a tshirt, excited to see his beloved. Tony went up to the roof and stood there, waiting for the jet to arrive. When it finally landed and Steve came out, he opened his arms to the man, taking in his sunk in eyes, rimmed red from tears and exhaustion, skinnier than he left body, and defeated posture. Steve went into his arms willingly, not moving even when the jet pulled away. "Come here, sweetheart. Let's go to bed." Tony led him down to his bedroom. Once he was inside, he helped strip him out of his suit and pushed Steve onto the bed, covering him with his warm weight. 

"I could have killed someone. I almost killed a kid." Steve spoke brokenly in the dark silence of the room. 

"Tell me what happened." Tony said quietly, hands comfortingly running up and down his arms. He listened intently as Steve described the events of what occurred in India. "Nobody got fatally injured. Everyone turned out okay."

"But it could have gone so badly! Tony, don't you see that?! That bullet could have gone straight into his heart because I didn't listen to orders!" Steve sobbed, tears spilling over his cheeks as he squirmed into Tony's arms. Holding him close, Tony kept him tight in his embrace as he allowed Steve to let out every sob that needed to escape. When he calmed down to soft hiccups, Tony's fingers wiped the tears away from his face. 

"You listen to me, Steven Thomas Rogers. Yes, you could have gotten someone killed, but you didn't. That boy will be fine and you will follow your orders in the future unless I'm there to defy them with you. Stop stressing yourself out with 'what ifs' or you're going to drive yourself crazy. Do you understand me?" Tony asked, using his most authoritative voice as he looked down at Steve. 

"But Tony...." He began to protest, as his blue eyes welled with tears once more. 

"No 'but Tony'. Do you understand me?" Tony repeated, a fierce look in his eyes, showing Steve that he wouldn't budge on this. 

"Yes." Steve whispered softly, defeated but more relaxed expression on his face at his partner's acceptance of his actions. 

"Good." Tony leaned in and pressed a kiss to his forehead. "I love you, Steve."

"I love you too, Tony." When he spoke, the soldier had a light smile on his face, unable to help himself when they spoke such sweet words. 

"Now go to sleep, sweetheart. I'll be right here the whole time." Tony promised, nuzzling his jaw. Steve sighed before relaxing further, allowing himself to finally fall into a deep sleep for the first time in days. 

***

When Steve came to, it was with a warm body next to him. Stretching languidly like a cat, he opened his eyes to see Tony laying next to him, one hand in Steve's hair while the other held a book that no longer held his focus. "Hey, beautiful." Tony said softly, dog earring where he was and putting down the book to pull Steve closer. "How did you sleep?"

"Good." Now that Tony's attention was focused on him, he shifted to get into his lap. "Thanks for last night. I'm sorry I was such a mess." He murmured, placing his hand gently on his cheek. 

"Hey, don't apologize. I told you, I want you to be open with me and we need to be comfortable expressing ourselves here. This is our home." Tony turned his head to kiss his hand gently. "And I love you."

"Love you too." Steve smiled softly. "How has it been here?" He changed the subject. 

"Quiet. Too quiet." Tony grumbled and pulled Steve tightly against him. "I miss not having you guys here. Phil and Clint should be calling home tomorrow I think. Their mission will be over and then their vacation begins."

"We can have our own little vacation here in the Tower." Steve murmured, leaning in to kiss Tony. Feeling his scruff rub against his his cheek, he giggled softly. "You haven't been shaving."

"Mm I'll do it today." Tony promised. 

"Don't. I want to see how it feels between my legs." Steve blushed a little at Tony's heated gaze before slipping out of bed. "I need some food and so do you." He told the elder, reaching for a pair of boxers and sliding them onto his body. 

"I'd rather eat you," Tony grumbled but obediently slipped out of bed, putting on his own boxers and following the other to the kitchen. Steve patted into the kitchen, turning on the lights as he entered. 

"Did you eat at all?" Steve asked, frowning at Tony when he saw the kitchen was in the same condition as he left- clean plates now in the dishwasher. The man shrugged, hand reaching up to scratch the back of his neck. 

"I ordered out a few times. Well, Jarvis did it and I would eat in the lab most of the time." Tony murmured, slightly embarrassed at how dependent he was on the others to make him happy. "Let me make you something."

"Honestly, I'm kind of craving pizza." Steve admitted, opening up the take out drawer and pulling out a menu. 

"I have left over pizza if you want, I could just hear that up." He offered and at Steve's nod, he pulled out the pizza, putting it in the oven to warm up. 

"Tony." Steve murmured, sitting at the breakfast table. "I still feel a little weird about last night."

"What do you mean?" Tony tilted his head inquisitively. 

"I don't know." Steve frowned a little. "I guess it was because you got me calmed down so easily?" 

"Hm." Tony hummed, taking a moment to think. "Well, what do you think you need right now?"

"I just want food and then cuddles?" Steve ended the statement in a question, unsure of himself. 

"We can do that." Tony leaned over to kiss his cheek before grabbing out the heated pizza, sliding Steve a plate. "I think....I'm thinking that you should talk to Clint about this too." 

"Why?" Steve's eyes widened. "Did I do something wrong?"

"No, no, not at all." Tony shook his head quickly which let Steve let out a relieved sigh. "Honestly, you know how Clint and Phil are. Clint is submissive to Phil and you kind of remind me of him sometimes. I think that he might be able to explain some of what you're feeling."

"You're...comfortable with that? Me being submissive? Like what do you mean?" Steve started to eat his pizza but continued to stare confused at Tony. 

"Did they have BDSM in your day?" Tony asked, tilting his head a little. 

"Of course they did." Steve scoffed, nodding. "I never partook, but it was...interesting. Taboo."

"I think we might be headed that way in this relationship. I used to do it when I was younger, but I stopped when things started getting crazy. It doesn't have to be anything wild, but Clint and Phil will have some good information either way." Tony explained softly. "But even if it ends up that you don't want this, I won't be upset with you. I just want you happy and I love you."

"Thank you." Steve smiled, leaning against him as he finished his pizza. "Can we go watch a movie? Cuddle on the couch?" 

"Absolutely." Tony nodded, the two standing and going into the living room, comfortable tangling themselves together. 

***

Suddenly, a ringing became loud over the voice from the television, making Steve sit up from his cocoon against Tony. "What's that?" He mumbled, half asleep. 

"Phone." Tony grunted, shifting to pull out his phone. "Stark." He answered before grinning at the sound of Clint's voice. "Hey, let me put you on speaker, Steve's here." Hitting a button, he put the phone down on the table, Clint's voice filling the room. 

"Hey guys! How are things at the Tower? How was your mission, Steve?" He asked excitedly. 

"Let them answer one question at a time, babe." They could hear Phil laugh and smiled softly to each other. 

"We actually wanted to talk about something with you guys, if you don't mind." Tony gestured to Steve to start talking. 

"You know that we know that you guys are into BDSM, right? Well, I'm submissive to Tony like you are to Phil. And yesterday I came home from my mission upset, and he calmed me down, but now I feel kind of weird." Steve admitted, shifting in Tony's lap a little. 

"Oh, honey." Clint cooed softly at him. "Are you still feeling guilty about the mission, or more floaty and not all there?"

Steve didn't answer for a beat. "I won't be upset if you still feel guilty, sweetheart. I need to know these things." Tony murmured, playing with his blonde hair. 

"Guilty." Steve barely spoke loud enough for Clint and Phil to hear. 

"Ah, alright. Well then, you need to be punished." Clint started to explain, but Steve jumped out of his perch in Tony's lap. 

"Punished?! I'm not a five year old! What are you gonna do? Like chains and whips and shit?" He started to freak out, panic lacing through him as he paced the floor. 

Tony slowly stood and pointed to the spot in front of him. "Steve. Knees." He demanded and before Steve could even protest, he was kneeling in front of the other, arching into his soft touch. 

"Tony," Phil spoke gently in his always calm tone. "I know you did some of this stuff before, but never with someone you really cared about. It's intense. Your instincts are going crazy right now because your Sub is hurting. When Steve is in a better state of mind, you guys can discuss this deeper. But right now, he needs you. You're not punishing him because he did something wrong, but because he still feels guilty about something he shouldn't. Clint does the same thing after a mission goes bad. It can be something simple like standing silently in the corner, spanking, or even just sitting apart for a few minutes. Afterwards, he will need physical contact, hydration, and reassurances. Can you do that for him?" 

"Yeah." Tony nodded, tilting Steve's head upwards gently. "I can do that."

"Alright, we should be home in a few days. Call us if you need more advice. We love you guys." Clint signed off after they all said goodbye. Tony turned to the gorgeous man at his feet. 

"I'll give you two choices. You can either stand in the corner for five minutes or five spanks with a paddle." Tony spoke lowly. "Take your time deciding."

Steve took a moment to ponder. The paddle would definitely hurt more, but it would be over quicker. And a part of him wanted to feel pain because his actions cause someone else pain. "Paddle."

"Come on, then." Tony held out a hand. He had a feeling the other would choose the paddle. Steve's hand slid into his calloused one and he helped him up, walking to his bedroom. "Strip and get on the bed."

A shiver went up Steve's back at his words, taking off his boxers and putting them in the laundry before kneeling on the bed. Tony went to his closet, pulling out the dusty trunk that hadn't been used in years. Opening it, he took out the leather covered paddle, testing the weight of it in his hand to get used to it once again. 

Coming back into the bedroom, he took a moment to stare at Steve. He was still beautiful, even as he kneeled, defeated look on his face, shoulders drawn in, ashamed. Tony stood in front of him, reaching out to put a hand on the back of his neck, squeezing lightly to get his attention. "If you want me to continue, and everything is good, you say green. If you need me to slow down or you want to talk, say yellow. And red means stop immediately like traffic lights, okay? Say it back to me."

"Green is good. Yellow is slow down. Red is stop." Steve said succinctly, leaning into the touch. 

"Good, now Stevie, do you know why you are being punished?" Tony asked before letting out a soft growl. "Look at me."

Steve's gaze snapped up to meet his. "Because I've been beating myself up when I don't need to. I've been a bad boy."

"No, no, honey. You're a good boy. My good boy, but sometimes even good boys do something wrong, okay?" Leaning in he kissed his forehead. "Say it."

"I'm a good boy." Steve breathed out, eyes gaining back a little twinkle. 

"Now I'm going to sit down and you're going to bend over my lap. Each time I hit you, you're going to count out loud for me. You can make as much noise as you want just try to stay still as best you can. Alright?" Tony checked again. 

"Yes." Steve nodded once. Tony sat down and he promptly had Steve draped over his lap. Despite this not being a sexual situation, he still took a moment to admire Steve's perfect backside. One day soon, he would spend hours on worshipping that ass. 

One hand lightly started to rub down his back and his ass, warming him up and also letting Steve relax into the position. Once he felt like Steve was loose enough, he brought down the paddle, not hard enough to bruise, but enough to make a red circle appear on his right ass cheek. Steve jerked away from Tony, letting out a high pitched squeak of pain. "One." His lip trembled as he spoke, emotions making him feel like he was on a roller coaster. 

The paddle came down once again, this time on his left side which made him scream, starting to sob as tears ran down his face. "T...two." One hand came down to soothe him, petting his back and flaming backside. 

"I'm here." Tony murmured softly, continuing to pet him until he settled, sobs not wracking his body anymore. Deciding quicker would be better, he delivered a quick, hard blow to each cheek, hearing Steve wail and holding him down, in place. 

"T...three....four..." Steve gasped out, hands clenching the sheets as he squirmed. Tony ran fingers through his hair, taking his own shaky breath. 

"You know, you don't have to-" Tony started to give Steve an out but was interrupted by his boyfriend quickly. 

"Green! Green! Please, Tony!" Steve whimpered, trembling against him. 

"Okay, okay," Tony nodded. Leaning in, he kissed the other's temple softly before hitting his ass with the last blow, right in between his two ass cheeks. Immediately, he put the paddle on the side table. He gathered a shaking Steve into his arms, pressing kisses to his tear stained cheeks. "You did so good for me. Such a good boy. Took your punishment so well." He continued to praise him until Steve had stopped crying, now just whimpering and snuggling into him. 

Reaching for the bottle of water that was on the nightstand, he opened it, holding it up to Steve's lips. "Slow sips, baby." He tilted it softly and let Steve drink three fourths before putting it back on the table. "I'm gonna put you on your stomach so I can rub some lotion into your ass, okay?"

"It'll heal in a few hours. Serum." Steve mumbles, clinging tighter to Tony. 

"This isn't just about that. It's also about aftercare." Tony kissed his forehead. "Get on your stomach for me, Stevie." He totally played unfair by using his pet name for him, but was glad he did when the other groaned and shifted off of him, getting on his stomach in the middle of the bed. 

Opening a drawer, he took out a bottle of aloe lotion, putting some in his hands and rubbing them together to warm it up. Once he touched Steve's reddened bottom, he hissed, hips jerking under him. Tony continued to massage and rub in the lotion until Steve was whimpering, pliant, and relaxed beneath him. 

"Let's get you in a pair of sweatpants, okay?" Tony asked softly but Steve shook his head, whining. Remember what Phil had said, Tony acquiesced, nodding and getting back in bed, letting Steve sprawl on top of him. "Alright. Good boy." He massaged Steve's scalp, letting out a content rumble of his own. 

"Movie?" Steve asked softly into his neck, head buried in there, taking deep lungfuls of air. 

"Of course. What do you want to watch?" Tony asked softly, feeling Steve press a kiss to his pulse point. 

"SpongeBob." Steve turned his head out a little to watch as Jarvis selected the movie, letting it play on the screen. Tony had originally not understood why Clint felt the need to introduce Steve to animated, kid films and television shows, but now he was grateful for it. It was like watching Steve experience his childhood all over again. 

Steve watched most of the movie before his eyes slipped closed. Tony kissed his temple. "You were such a good boy. I love you so much."

Sighing happily, Steve nuzzles his way back into his neck. It felt there was still a haze keeping him from thinking too hard, just letting him enjoy the moment. "Love you too, Tony." He let out a pleased noise when Tony pulled him closer. Steve couldn't tell you when he fell asleep, but that he felt safe and loved when he did.


End file.
